Jazzy's Bday prt2
by TheEgyiptianQueen
Summary: the second installment jazzy gets a makeover with help from her cuz:


The boondocks JAZZY'S B-DAY

when we last left off huey had the invite in his hand and jazmine just arrived in class lets see what's gonna happening.

Huey: jazmine, what is this Jazmine: well it was an invite to my b-day party i was just wondrering if u wanted to come.  
huey looked very angry and furious so he decided he would just tell jazmine he would go just so she wouldn't cry Huey(sighed) so is this why u were asking me so many question fine i'll go Jazmine: oh really thank you huey Huey: whatever later on in the day it was time to home tom picked up jazmine from school and when they arrived jazmine noticed her favorite cousin standing in the drive way her name was felica , she was toms sisters daughter felica, was 13 and she loved hanging out with jazmine they were just like sisters. Jazmine:felica, i can't believe your here Felica: i missed you to cuz and happy birthday. jazmine: thx. hey you wanna come inside let me show you my room and with that jazmine almost pulled her with a lot of force. when felica and jazmine arrived they talked about everything and anything but by then it was nightfall Felica: so jazzy you got a boyfriend Jzmine: almost choked on the sunkist soda she was drinking wwhat , oh no i don't have a boyfriend but... Felica: but what ? Jazmine:well there's this one boy he's names huey Felica: you mean that little boy across the street with the huge afro Jazmine: how do you know him felica: aunt sarah told me jazmine: oh well he's really cute iv'e had a crush on him since the day he moved here Felica: have you ever asked him if he liked you Jazmine just laughed at her couisons question Felica: um... what's so funny Jazmine: still snickering you don't really know huey like i do he's a revolutionary and he's more, into the black comunnity politics and of course shutting down bet. so i don't thinkhe's really into girls yet or even in to me. Felica: well u won't know unless you ask right jazmine: well i guess that's true thx lica. (at the freeman residents in huey& riley's room) Riley: a nigga u going to yo girlfriends little party hahahaha! Huey: pssh no and hold on how u find out anyway Riley:i have my sources(FLASHBACK) riley talking to white boy in class a nigga where this party happening at end of flashback) Huey: well, anyway im not going i got better things to do then hit a mexican manufactured pinata and watch little girls eat all the candy from it and throwup then complain to their parents how sick they r i just told jazmine i would go so she wouldnt have a fit and cry. Riley: whatever nigga im going you'll be sorry just wait till jazmine finds out shell be heart brooken oh well! im getting some candy hahahahaha!! (riley leaves out the room huey looking a little gulity) back at the dubious resident felica: jazzy wake up haPPY BIRTHDAY jAZMINE: OH YEAH THX CUZ, WELL COME WE GOTTA GET READY AS THE DAY PASSED the party was under way jazmine and all the girls from her class arrived and everyone seem to come jazmine wore a pretty purple dress with white bow in the frontand siler flats as as jazmine and here cuz dance all day at the party there still was no sign of huey 2:00 no huey 4:00 no huey, and ate 8:00 everyone waited for jazmine to blow out her candles on her cake it's was a chocalate cake with red pink aND WHITE ROSES, when it was time for her to make her wish jazmine tried to hold back tears JAZMINE: i ..i...i ahhhhhhhhhh and she began to run up to her room and cry felica: followed after her , but before she left she annoced um... ok every one jazmines so happy she didn't want any wish so u know what just eat the damn cake!! Riley: just stuck his whole face in it Felica: in jazmine's room jazzy , what's a matter Jazmine: sniffling huey didn't even show up i knew he would do something like this y did i even invite himFelica: jazzy come on don't cry know u can't keep shedding tears over one boy not showing up at your party ,Hey! wait i got an idea Jazmine still sniffling what Felica: since huey didn't show up how about we mess with his head a little JAZmine: huh? felica: were gonn give you a makeover jazzy D Jazmine : a makeover Felica: yep and come tommorow huey's gonna really feel bad he missed out on you party know dide huey evr give u something of his. JAzmine: wiped her tears will he gave me some book on how to fight the power and highfruittoscornsyrup in snapple Felica: huh... a lil weird but ok i can work with this Jazmine get ready this is going to be a long night!! HMMMM 


End file.
